horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry and the Single Sock Saga
Horrid Henry and the Single Sock Saga is the eleventh episode of Series 4. Synopsis Plot Henry is seen in the basement sorting socks and Fang was helping him out, Henry then throws a happy hippo pants on Fang by accident and he puts them behind the washing machine but then he finds a missing sock and he explains to the audience about the situation which means No Gross Class Breakout and shouts "Noooo!!!". Henry looks in the machine but it's not in there so he puts in the basket and Fang jumps in. Henry brings the basket to Mum who was in the kitchen but makes a mess. Mum praises Henry for his hard work and lets him watch TV before tea time. Peter was already in the living room watching when Henry comes in and sits down making the remote fly out of his hands, Fang catches it and changes the channel then hides behind Henry. Peter runs it to tell Mum then she comes blocking his view showing the sock she found in the basket, she asked Henry with the other one before switching the TV. Mum wants Henry to find the other sock or No TV for him and leaves. Peter turns the channel to Number Gnomes Detectives, Henry and Fang fall asleep until the doorbell rings, Henry wakes up and wondered who is it and Peter doesn't know much for Henry's judgement about being a detective. Henry hears Prissy Polly and Vomiting Vera at the door talking to Mum. Henry was back in the basement and presents the audience a little flashback about Polly telling Mum about an emergency situation and gives Vera to Mum and asked him to be her little helper. Henry holds a sock and told Vera they need the other one, she searches until she finds one and two more pairs. Peter holding a magnifying glass appears asked Henry if they're playing a game and Henry said "No!" Henry shows Vera the stripy sock they need to find, Peter volunteers to help out by his Number Gnomes detective skills, he looks at the sock Henry's holding with his magnifying glass which Henry knows that but when Peter looks at Vera, she coughs and vomits on the screen and Henry wipes it off with the purple socks and apologises to the audience. Peter explains to Henry the calculation of the case to 95% thinking the sock might be dirty which meaning though Henry still doesn't get it and Vera puts the laundry in the washing machine which gave Henry an Eureka! moment suggested they should wash everything so they smell the same, Henry asked Peter to help but he goes to find another mystery to solve saying it's elementary. Henry puts the purple socks covered in vomit inside too, Vera hands him a box of soap to put in. Henry stops Vera from leaving because they needed to find the blue stripy sock but she wanted to play. Henry crawls the floor as a horse and Vera rides on his back but then Henry gets tired. Vera vomits on the laundry basket and Henry gets another one and they put all the washing in it. Vera looks through the washing and looks at Fang suspiciously and Henry asked him about the sock. Fang runs off as Henry and Vera chase him upstairs then Henry stops and spots Peter looking for something with his magnifying glass. Henry goes up and Peter follows him trying to find the sock, as they enter Henry's room, Vera shows them Fang in his cage with the missing sock. At tea time, Henry told his family that Fang took one of his socks because he needed something cosy to use as a bed, it was a clean one, Peter thinks it's sweet and Henry thinks it's a bit weird too. Peter thinks Fang loves Henry and Fluffy loves him too. Henry thinks the reason is they're having Fish Fingers for tea but Peter denies and says he hasn't seen his happy hippo pants for ages and amuses Fluffy took them and she runs off, Peter calls her a naughty cat. Henry puts his finger on his lips and winks to the audience. Characters Henry Peter Mum Dad (cameo) Ralph (mentioned) Vera Polly Fang Fluffy Category:Season 4 Episodes